Round And Round
by BlackRaven91
Summary: Post KH3. Le Destin est quelque chose d'immuable. Il est prédéfini à la naissance de l'individu et devra le suivre jusqu'à sa mort. Mais parfois on essaye de le changer, avec de l'aide si nécessaire, même si on sait qu'on est damné d'avance. Rating pouvant peut-être passer à M dans les chapitres à suivre.
1. Prologue

Bien le bonjour, c'est BlackRaven91.

Bonne année à tous ! J'espère pour vous que cette année sera pleine de bonnes surprises ! Avez-vous pris de bonnes résolutions pour 2014 ? Personnellement, je n'en ai pas pris car je sais pertinemment que je ne les tiendrai pas...

Désolée de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt mais j'ai été très sollicitée et j'ai dû retravailler le script car je n'étais pas satisfaite de la tournure que prenait certains événements, le storyboard étant sans dessus-dessous et parfois mal écrit. Voilà ce qui se passe lorsqu'on écrit à 22h30 du soir sur une feuille.

De plus, j'ai encore eu droit à une erreur du serveur. J'ai l'impression qu'il ne m'aime pas trop, avec le destin. Je me demande bien ce que j'ai pu leur faire pour mériter ça...

Les deux personnages sur lesquels est centré ce récit ne sont pas souvent mis ensemble donc j'ai un peu peur de l'impression que va donner cette fiction... C'est pourquoi je ne poste que le prologue. Si j'obtiens des avis favorables, je continuerais. Dans le cas contraire, j'emboîterais le pas sur autre chose.

**Disclaimer : **Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient. Ils appartiennent à Square Enix et à Disney.

Je rappelle que toute critique m'intéresse, positive ou négative, du moment qu'elle est concrète et je m'excuse si vous trouvez une faute, quel qu'elle soit, dans ce récit.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Le garde repartit, légèrement agacé, en claquant la porte derrière lui. Le courant d'air ainsi provoqué secoua alors l'unique habitant de la cellule, qui se couvrit tant bien que mal des lambeaux de tissus qui lui servaient de couverture. De nouveau dans le noir complet se disait-il. C'était peut-être mieux ainsi car, sans fenêtre, certains curieux ne viendraient pas l'enquiquiner pendant qu'il léchait ses plaies. Il se réinstalla un peu mieux contre la pierre froide qui constituait les murs de sa prison. Les gardes devenaient de plus en plus brutaux avec lui. À ce train-là, il n'en aurait plus pour bien longtemps. Mais ces abrutis gardaient bien en tête qu'il ne fallait pas abîmer la ''marchandise''.

Suite à la défaite du vieux schnock par les Défenseurs de la Lumière, il s'était réveillé au Jardin Radieux, à l'endroit même où il avait perdu son cœur. Sachant que ses ex-collègues allaient très certainement d'une minute à l'autre venir le chercher pour lui faire payer sa traîtrise, il avait réussi à ouvrir un couloir des Ténèbres et à s'enfuir dedans en dépit de son état peu glorieux. Mais à peine avait-il posé le pied en dehors qu'il s'était fait capturer. Au début, il s'était rebellé mais ses bourreaux avaient fini par en arriver jusqu'à le droguer pour le calmer. Ça marchait plutôt bien d'ailleurs, car ils n'avaient besoin que de lui faire une injection toutes les semaines, parfois une deuxième juste pour le plaisir.

Apparemment, une vente aux enchères serait bientôt organisée avec lui comme produit. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait avoir compris. Trois jours suite à sa capture, un bellâtre aux longs cheveux blonds, aux yeux fatigués et aux vêtements chics était venu le voir dans sa cellule, escorté par deux soldats. Si un type pareil prenait la peine de venir, accompagné de deux gorilles, voir un prisonnier plus mort que vif, fraîchement drogué la veille, c'est soit qu'il devait avoir de l'argent à balancer par les fenêtres soit qu'il avait peur de se faire agresser, mais de ce côté-là, il n'avait pas grand-chose à craindre. En tout cas, c'était pas n'importe qui !

Il s'était penché sur lui et l'avait déshabillé du regard pendant quelques secondes avant de conclure :

- Quelque peu défiguré mais encore monnayable.

Puis il s'en était allé sans un regard de plus pour celui qui allait croupir ici pour les cinq semaines à suivre… Enfin, s'était-il vraiment écoulé cinq semaines ? Il avait perdu la notion du temps depuis quelques temps déjà… À quoi bon se demander quel jour on était aujourd'hui si on ne savait quel jour était hier ? La seule chose dont il était sûr, c'était qu'il ne voulait pas vivre pour se repentir de ses actions. Il refusait de se faire à cette idée.

Avec un dernier regard en direction de la porte qui n'allait sûrement pas se rouvrir de sitôt, il remonta sa couverture de fortune sur ce qui restait de son corps, couvert par la guenille qui était autrefois son manteau noir et, après quelques minutes à batailler avec son for intérieur, il finit par s'endormir, exténué par les évènements.

…

- Vous ne voulez décidément pas ? répéta la voix fluette du rongeur, une pointe d'anxiété perceptible.

- Il en est hors de question ! gronda une autre, celle d'une femme. Vous rappelez-vous de ce qu'il nous a fait ?! Il s'est moqué de nous et a conduit l'un des nôtre vers sa perte ! Comment voulez-vous que l'on puisse accepter ce que vous nous proposer ?!

- Elle a raison. Dit une troisième voix, une voix d'adolescent. Nous sommes désolés mais ce serait trop dur pour nous à supporter.

- Je vois. Finit par dire le premier, admettant la défaite et s'apprêtant à tourner les talons. Je pensais que vous, vous accepteriez mais il faut croire que je me suis trompé. Ce n'est pas grave, je vais aller voir ailleurs si…

- Non ! Votre Majesté, attendez, je vous prie ! retentit la voix d'un jeune homme.

- Qu'y-a-t 'il ? demanda la souris en se retournant, ayant encore un peu d'espoir, espoir qui allait se réaliser.

- Je m'occuperais de lui.

* * *

Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? J'aurais vraiment besoin de vos avis dessus pour savoir si je dois continuer ou pas. Mais ne vous sentez pas obligé de laisser un commentaire. C'est votre droit de dire ou non votre avis.

Sur ce, au revoir et bonne fin de vacances !


	2. La Vente Aux Enchères

Bonjour, c'est BlackRaven91. Tout d'abord, je m'excuse de ne rien avoir posté ces dernières semaines. J'ai eu énormément de travail et peu de temps pour moi. Mais je me rattrape aujourd'hui avec un chapitre dans la manche !

J'ai décidé de continuer cette fiction. Merci à ceux/celles qui ont pris le temps de me lire.

**Disclaimer** : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient. Ils appartiennent à Disney et à Square Enix.

Et maintenant, la review !

**MissManga :** Merci de me soutenir une fois de plus. Je suis heureuse de savoir que tu désires connaître la suite. je suis d'accord avec toi sur le fait que Braig est quelqu'un de turbulent. Enfin, dans l'état dans lequel il se trouve actuellement, je doute qu'il puisse faire quoi que ce soit requérant de la force physique. Et non, pas de sale coup en tête, du moins, pour l'instant. Une fois rétabli, qui sait ? Il pourrait parfaitement préparer une ignoble magouille. Quant à la proposition du Roi, il faudra attendre le chapitre suivant pour l'avoir en détail. En espérant que tu apprécies la suite.

Je rappelle (pour la énième fois) que toute critique, positive ou négative, m'intéresse, du moment qu'elle est concrète et que je m'excuse si vous trouvez une faute, quel qu'elle soit dans ce récit.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Le cliquetis d'une clé qu'on tourne ainsi que le bruit de sa gamelle renversée le sortit brusquement de sa torpeur. Il fit rouler son œil sous ses longues mèches brunes et blanches, crasseuses et en désordre, pour voir qu'elle était la raison de ce vacarme. C'était un garde. Derrière lui, sur le pas de la porte, se trouvait le bellâtre, le sommant d'aller plus vite.

- Dépêche-toi. Je vais être en retard sinon.

Encore un qui avait toujours eu ce qu'il voulait d'un claquement de doigt depuis son enfance. Ce genre de type avait tendance à l'exaspérer profondément.

Le garde l'empoigna brutalement par le bras et le leva sans aucune considération. Il eut alors l'impression qu'on lui broyait les os.

- Doucement, imbécile sans cervelle ! l'apostropha le blond. Tu vas me l'abîmer encore plus, à y aller tel un rustre !

Le gorille s'excusa rapidement et reprit ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il le fit pivoter et lui attacha les mains dans le dos avant de le pousser et pas de la manière la plus délicate vers la sortie. Le bellâtre le regarda d'un air amusé puis s'avança et saisit son menton entre son pouce et son index, le forçant à confronter l'ambre doré de son œil harassé aux améthystes moqueuses, brillantes d'un éclat de malice. Éclat que son propre regard avait déjà connu.

- Ne t'en fais pas, susurra-t-il, soutenant la danse des teintes, tu seras bien traité là où tu vas aller.

Le blond conclut d'un petit rire avant de le relâcher et de faire signe au garde qu'il pouvait l'emmener. Il savait que l'heure de vérité était venue.

…

Dans la salle de vente, l'excitation était à son comble. On entendait dans toute la pièce des caquetages et autres ragots, venant aussi bien de ces dames que de ces messieurs, ou bien ce qu'ils pourraient faire d'un nouvel esclave. Un seul d'entre eux se démarquait du reste. Le jeune homme restait impassible, se tenant à l'écart des autres invités. Ces gens le répugnaient. Ils ne se souciaient que de leur plaisir personnel, ne pensant pas une seconde à ce que pouvait éprouver leurs serviteurs. Mais il devait tenir bon. Le Roi ne l'avait pas envoyé ici pour expliquer à ces types sa façon de penser. Il devait avant tout accomplir le devoir qu'il lui avait été incombé.

_Quelques heures plus tôt..._

- Je m'occuperais de lui. Avait –il dit avant d'accourir vers la souris.

- Tu ferais ça ? s'étonna celle-ci alors que son vis-à-vis s'agenouillait devant lui.

- Oui. J'ai encore des torts à réparer et ceux que je lui ai faits en font partie. C'est pourquoi je vous demande de m'accorder le droit de remplir cette mission.

- Non ! retentit alors la voix de la jeune femme. Tu viens à peine de te rétablir et tu veux déjà nous quitter ? Pour…pour ce fumier !?

Il se releva lentement et fit face à sa compagne.

- Je dois y aller. Lui dit-il, la regardant fixement dans les yeux. Nous devons faire abstraction des actes du passé pour mieux pardonner. Pourquoi lui n'aurait point de pardon alors que les autres l'ont eu ? Il a besoin de moi.

- Nous aussi, nous avons besoin de toi. Tenta la demoiselle, espérant le faire changer d'avis. Plus que lui…

On la sentait sur le point d'éclater en larme.

- Tu ne comprends pas. Murmura-t-il en lui prenant le visage entre les mains. J'ai mes responsabilités dans tout ce qui s'est passé. Je dois à présent les assumer.

Il lui embrassa tendrement le front, la laissant coite, avant d'aller vers le garçon, resté jusque-là silencieux, et lui ébouriffa les cheveux, lui demandant de prendre soin de la jeune fille durant son absence, avant de leur dire au revoir et de suivre le Roi.

_Retour dans le présent…_

Il se sentait un peu coupable d'être parti comme cela, sans prendre le temps de la consoler plus que ça, mais il fallait qu'il y aille. C'était son devoir.

Soudain, l'annonce du début de la vente se fit entendre. Les gens alentour cessèrent alors leurs jacasseries pour reporter leur attention sur l'estrade, commentant par des ''Enfin !'', ''Pas trop tôt !'' et autres ''J'ai failli attendre…''. Lui aussi porta son regard sur la scène où un bellâtre aux cheveux blonds décoloré et à l'élégant costume énonçait son discours avant que n'entre la première ''marchandise''. Il sentait qu'il allait devoir prendre son mal en patience avant de pouvoir atteindre son objectif.

…

Lorsque ce fut son tour d'entrer sur l'échafaud, les gardes n'eurent pas plus de compassion envers lui que pour les autres et le poussèrent brutalement dans la salle. À peine avait-il fait un pas dans la pièce qu'une forte lumière agressa son œil unique. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu la clarté du jour. Combinée avec les effets de la drogue, il ne voyait que des formes diffuses. Poussé de nouveau de force au milieu de l'estrade, il se rattrapa tant bien que mal sur ses jambes frêles, qui le maintenaient à peine debout.

- Mesdames et messieurs, voici notre produit suivant. Entendit-il la voix du blond. Bien que balafré sur tout le corps, il est suffisamment résistant pour les durs labeurs. Vous pouvez également lui trouver une utilité artistique avec l'éclat de son œil d'or, rappelant le coucher de soleil.

Il avait envie de vomir rien qu'en entendant ce discours. Non seulement il se moquait de lui mais, en plus, il le considérait comme un vulgaire objet ! Une simple bête de foire !

- Son prix de départ est de 3 000 munnies.

- 3 300 ! s'écria une voix.

- 5 600 ! s'exclama une autre.

- 8 000 ! tenta le jeune homme, sachant qu'il devait prendre sa part au débat s'il voulait avoir une chance de l'emporter.

Les prix fusèrent dans tous les sens pendant un instant jusqu'à ce que le montant s'arrête sur 36 000 munnies. Le silence fut immédiat.

- Personne ne dit mieux ? 36 000 une fois…

Le jeune homme serra les dents. S'il ne faisait rien, il allait le perdre. Les paroles de la jeune femme lui revinrent en tête. Était-il si important au point de gaspiller tout l'argent que le Roi lui avait donné ?

- 36 000 deux fois…

Il n'y avait plus aucun espoir. Tout ça pour avoir aidé un vieux schnoque…

- 36 000 trois fois…

Non ! Il était allé trop loin pour reculer maintenant !

- Adjugé, vend…

- 40 000 !

Sa voix avait brisé le silence en même temps qu'il s'était levé. L'autre tilta au son des paroles prononcées. Il connaissait cette voix ! C'était celle de celui qui…

- Monsieur ici présent a une proposition plus intéressante. Susurra le blond. Donc 40 000 une fois…

Il se rassit, calmement. Tous les regards braqués sur lui.

- 40 000 deux fois…

Impossible ! Pourquoi lui ?! Pourquoi celui qui…

- 40 000 trois fois. Adjugé, vendu ! conclut le bellâtre. Bien. Garde ! Apportez son prix à ce monsieur.

Ceux-ci ne se firent pas prier et firent avancer leur captif vers son nouveau propriétaire. Arrivé au niveau de ce dernier, le borgne ne put s'empêcher de lui cracher à la figure, le regard empli de haine :

- Toi, tu…

Mais, avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase, il s'écroula de fatigue contre le torse du brun, à la grande surprise de ce dernier. Le jeune homme mit la main sur son front, notant qu'il était brûlant. Il remercia vivement les gardiens avant de prendre l'autre homme dans ses bras, remarquant qu'il était horriblement léger, et de quitter le bâtiment.

Même dehors, il entendait encore la suite de la vente. Il se dit qu'il faudrait qu'il fasse rapport au Roi de ce qui se passait dans ce monde. Une telle ignominie ne pouvait rester impunie ! Il reporta son attention sur l'autre homme, toujours évanoui dans ses bras, puis le couvrit d'un manteau noir avant de mettre lui aussi ses protections et de s'envoler dans les Entrechemins, quittant cet horrible monde.

* * *

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis.

Je pense ne pas pouvoir poster très souvent ces prochains temps. Veuillez m'excuser de vous faire patienter plus longtemps que prévu.

En tout cas, j'espère vous revoir aussi vite que possible ! À bientôt !


	3. Une Cohabitation S'Annonçant Mouvementée

Bien le bonjour, BlackRaven91 au micro. JE SUIS DE RETOUR ! Sachez que je suis affreusement désolée de l'attente que je vous ai fait subir mais je promets de me rattraper le plus vite possible. Avec tout le travail et les sollicitations que j'ai eu , je n'ai encore eu que très peu de temps pour moi et ce chapitre était si long... J'ai bien cru que je n'en verrai jamais la fin !

**Disclaimer : **Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient. Ils sont la propriété de Square Enix et de Disney.

Merci à ceux/celles qui continuent à me lire. Votre support m'est précieux.

**MissManga : **Voilà bien longtemps que je n'ai plus eu l'occasion de te répondre. J'espère que tu vas bien. Pour répondre à ta review, Terra va bel et bien mettre les choses au clair avec le roi Mickey concernant ce monde. Cependant, ce n'est pas au Jardin Radieux que le retour de Braig va se dérouler. La réponse dans ce chapitre. En espérant que tu apprécies la suite.

Je rappelle que toute critique, positive ou négative, est la bienvenue du moment qu'elle est pertinente et que je m'excuse si vous trouvez des fautes, quel qu'elles soient, dans ce récit. J'ai beau en faire la chasse, il en restera toujours une ou deux.

**Warning : **Langage quelque peu grossier par moment.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Braig émergea difficilement. Il avait l'impression que sa tête allait imploser d'un moment à l'autre. Après avoir bataillé contre les maux qui l'empêchaient de se réveiller, il réussit à entre-ouvrir légèrement son œil. Son regard tomba sur une pièce aux tons verts, un peu jaunes, aux différents meubles et avec une fenêtre obscurcie par des rideaux violets (Super, le choix de la couleur…). Une chambre apparemment. Quoi ? Il n'était plus dans sa cellule ? Il essaya de se redresser pour penser plus aisément à cela mais, rompu par l'étincelle de douleur parcourant subitement son corps meurtri, retomba sur le sol mou sous lui. Un matelas ? Il réalisa alors qu'il se trouvait dans un lit et que le long de ses bras, de ses jambes et de son buste, des bandages avaient été enroulés.

Il porta la main à son visage, au niveau de ce qui avait été un jour son œil droit. Son cache-œil était toujours là. ''On'' n'avait pas pris la peine de le lui retirer. Soudain, il se souvint de tout. Le bellâtre qui venait le chercher, la vente aux enchères et ce… ce type ! Il fallait qu'il se tire de là et en vitesse, quitte à y passer !

Le tireur d'élite tenta de se mettre debout mais tout ce qu'il fit, ce fut de chuter du lit dans un vacarme assourdissant, emportant la couette avec lui. Ses jambes refusaient de suivre le mouvement. Tant pis, il était prêt à s'échapper en rampant, s'il le fallait !

Le bruit de pas et de la poignée d'une porte qu'on tourne se firent entendre. Il tourna la tête en direction de l'entrée et vit quelqu'un y passer. Un sentiment de haine se forma en lui lorsqu'il reconnut le nouveau venu.

- « Monsieur Catastrophe », c'est comme ça qu'on aurait dû t'appeler. À peine réveillé, tu fais déjà des bêtises… Tes collègues devaient s'arracher les cheveux avec toi…

- …

Le brun se dirigea vers lui, déposa le plateau qu'il avait entre les mains sur la table de nuit juxtaposée au lit et aida l'encombrant à remonter sur le matelas.

- Tu as beau être le maître de l'infiltration, tu es loin d'être celui de l'évasion.

- …

Une fois qu'il ait recouché l'autre homme dans le lit, il remit correctement les draps sur lui pour éviter qu'il ne prenne froid.

- Au fait, tu me devras 40 000 munnies. La maison ne fait pas crédit.

- …

- Euh… Tu peux me parler, tu sais…

- Va crever !

Apparemment, il ne s'y attendait pas. Tant mieux ! L'ex N°II n'avait aucune envie de lui témoigner de la gratitude, même si c'était lui qui l'avait sauvé ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi revenait-il le hanter, après tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait ?! Ne pouvait-il pas le laisser en paix, une bonne fois pour toute ?!

- Tu as toujours la langue aussi bien pendue, à ce que je vois. Dit amèrement l'autre, accusant mal l'insulte. Écoutes, je sais que tu m'en veux pour pas mal de choses et tu as raison mais, s'il te plait et je te le demande gentiment, mettons les rancunes de côté le temps de ton rétablissement, d'accord ?

Pour toute réponse, il se reçut un crachat au visage et un « Va te faire foutre ! » de l'autre. Il vit alors rouge et saisit brutalement les poignets de l'autre, qui glapit de douleur, le plaquant et le surplombant de tout son buste.

- Ne joue pas à ce petit jeu-là avec moi ! hurla-t-il à son patient récalcitrant. Tu sais, j'aurais très bien pu te laisser croupir là où tu étais ! Personne, que ce soit au Jardin Radieux, aux Îles du Destin ou encore à la Cité du Crépuscule, ne se soucie de toi ! Tu peux bien crever, cela ne leur fera ni chaud ni froid !

Braig se tortillait pour essayer d'échapper à l'étreinte de son tortionnaire mais il savait pertinemment que, des deux, il n'était certainement pas le plus fort.

- Qu'est-ce ça peut te faire, que je clamse ou non ?! lui rétorqua-t-il à la place. Si tout le monde me traite comme un chien, tu devrais pas être le premier du lot à penser ça ? J'te rappelle qu'on est pas censé s'apprécier, toi et moi !

- Mais parce que moi, je crois que tu peux changer, montrer que tu es quelqu'un de bien. Je suis le seul avoir pris ta défense, avec le Roi Mickey et Maître Yen Sid. D'ailleurs, tu devras penser à le remercier. Comme nous ne pouvions aller nulle part ailleurs, il a bien voulu nous héberger chez lui.

- Remercier ce vieux croulant ? Tu m'as bien regardé ? Quant à ta pitié, tu sais où te la mettre ! J'ai pas besoin de ton aide !

Le tireur d'élite essaya d'invoquer un Couloir des Ténèbres mais ne réussit qu'à faire quelques pétarades de braises noires.

- Tu vois. Tu n'es même pas capable de faire une chose que tu qualifies de « simple ». lui fit remarquer l'autre en le relâchant. De plus, tu es maigre comme un cure-dent et incapable de marcher. Tu as besoin de repos et de quelqu'un pour veiller sur toi.

- Ouais, ben, ce sera sûrement pas toi !

L'autre soupira. Apparemment, l'ex N°II n'avait pas dit son dernier mot dans cette discussion.

- Sois raisonnable ! Je suis le seul qui soit en mesure de s'occuper de toi de façon régulière.

- Ah ouais ? Et tu peux me dire pourquoi je devrais faire confiance à celui qui m'a ôté un œil et m'a laissé cette ''jolie'' cicatrice ? Peux-tu me le dire, Terra ?

- Ce que tu peux être têtu quand tu t'y mets… Tu penses sincèrement que dans ton état actuel, tu serais en mesure de vaincre une simple Ombre ? J'en doute fort…

Il ne reçut qu'un reniflement dédaigneux de la part de l'autre. Le porteur de la Keyblade soupira une nouvelle fois. Plus tête de mule que lui, tu meures…

- Rien ne sert de continuer cette discussion. Cela ne nous mènera à rien de toute façon. Bon, en tout cas, tu dois te reposer. Bien que tu aies dormi trois jours durant, tu n'as visiblement pas récupéré grand-chose de tes forces.

Il attrapa alors l'un des deux bols se trouvant sur le plateau. L'œil de Braig s'illumina : de la nourriture ! Liquide, certes, mais de la vraie nourriture cuisinée, et non l'infâme pain sec de la prison. Ce détail n'échappa pas à son « protecteur ».

- Ne t'en fais pas, je vais te la donner mais tu dois me promettre de la boire lentement et non d'un coup, sinon je ferais comme on fait avec les enfants, cuillérée par cuillérée.

- C'est bon, je promets, maintenant, aboules !

Bien qu'encore douteux, Terra porta l'écuelle jusqu'aux lèvres du tireur d'élite, le soutenant dans le dos pour l'aider à mieux avaler, en dépit des grognements de celui-ci. Du côté de ce dernier, il n'aimait pas vraiment que ce soit son pire ennemi qui le fasse manger mais bon, au point où il en était…

Il commença à boire le potage, en veillant toutefois à ne pas aller trop vite, peu importaient les affres de son estomac vide, s'il ne voulait pas que l'autre lui donne la becquée, savourant chaque gorgée. Le porteur de la Keyblade le regardait en silence. Une fois que son patient ait vidé l'intégralité du bol, se léchant les babines pour récupérer ce qui restait, il lui demanda :

- Depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas eu un repas décent ?

- En quoi ça t'intéresse ? lui rétorqua sèchement l'ex N°II.

- Tu veux que je te renvoie là-bas, peut-être ?

Irrité par la remarque, Braig ronchonna et y répondit à contrecœur.

- Pfff, qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Il y a longtemps que j'ai perdu la notion du temps… Mais j'peux te dire que ça remonte à perpète, la dernière fois que j'ai mangé quelque chose de correct.

- D'accord. Sinon, à quoi se résumait ta nourriture ?

- Comme les prisonniers : de l'eau et du pain sec. Et encore ! Parfois, le garde renversait « malencontreusement » le bol et je devais laper par terre si je voulais me rafraîchir le gosier.

Terra se retint de taper contre le mur parce que, non seulement Maître Yen Sid demanderait un dédommagement, mais que cette réaction étonnerait certainement l'autre. Penser que des individus osaient traiter les gens de cette façon le mettait hors de lui. Maître Eraqus avait beau l'avoir averti que, dehors, tout n'était pas rose mais il était loin de se douter que cela pouvait arriver jusque-là. Il devait décidément avoir une discussion là-dessus avec le Roi.

- Hmmm… Je vois… se contenta-t-il de dire, l'humeur sombre.

Il attrapa le second bol du plateau, se calmant au passage, et l'apporta au niveau de son protégé.

- C'est quoi, ça ? dit le tireur d'élite, pointant le contenu jaunâtre du récipient.

- Des médicaments. Répondit le plus naturellement du monde le porteur de la Keyblade.

Blanc.

- Mais j'ai pas besoin de médocs' ! J'vais parfaitement bien ! hurla le malade, vexé qu'on le prenne pour une petite chose fragile.

À peine avait-il prononcé ces mots qu'il se mit à tousser violement. Il porta sa main à sa bouche et lorsqu'il la retira, un liquide rouge carmin en tachait la paume.

- Tu disais ? ironisa son protecteur. Crois-tu vraiment qu'avec un corps quasi-détruit par la drogue et rongé par la maladie depuis environ deux semaines, selon Maître Yen Sid, tu peux prétendre « aller bien » ?

Avec la serviette apportée avec les bols, il essuya la main de l'ex N°II.

- Tu vois maintenant pourquoi tu dois prendre des médicaments ? lui demanda Terra, portant le bol en direction de ses lèvres.

Bien qu'encore réticent, Braig laissa le liquide descendre le long de sa gorge. Lorsque son garde-malade retira l'écuelle vide, il tira la langue et accentua le fait que ce qu'il venait d'avaler était infâme par un « Berk ! ».

- Tu vois ? C'était pas si terrible. Dédramatisa le porteur de la Keyblabe.

- Parle pour toi ! On voit parfaitement que c'est pas toi qui dois les avaler ! rétorqua sèchement le tireur d'élite. Bon, maintenant, si t'en as fini avec moi pour la journée, tu peux te barrer !

Terra se retint de lui coller une gifle, ayant le désagréable pressentiment que l'ex N°II n'allait pas cesser d'être exécrable du jour au lendemain avec lui. Celui-ci s'était enfoui sous ses couvertures, très certainement pour bouder, en grognant un peu. Alors que le jeune homme allait quitter la pièce, il l'entendit dire, toujours sous ses couettes :

- Au fait, merci pour la soupe. Je sais que ce ne sont que de pauvres légumes moulinés mais c'était la meilleure chose que j'ai mangé depuis un sacré bout de temps.

Terra n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Il se ressaisit puis sorti de la chambre avant de fermer la porte pour laisser son protégé se reposer. Braig n'était pas du genre à remercier les gens, surtout quelqu'un comme le porteur de la Keyblade. Il n'en demeurait pas moins satisfait de savoir que sa cuisine était appréciée. Peut-être qu'il arriverait vraiment à le faire changer.

* * *

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Personnellement, je pense qu'il est un peu raté vers la fin du milieu.

Terra aura du pain sur la planche avec un Braig malade et malpoli envers lui. Espérons qu'il arrivera à trouver un compromis à sa situation.

Au revoir et à bientôt !


End file.
